


An American Werewolf in L.A. (Smosh- Werewolf AU)

by Ericthometer



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericthometer/pseuds/Ericthometer
Summary: Inspired by one of Damien's jokes during Ep. 50 of Try Not to Laugh.Smosh AU where Damien becomes a werewolf and how it affects the squad.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello, it is me, twentieth-century modernist author Virginia Woolf. I can't wait to sit next to you and write some things, my name is Virginia Woolf. I will use some stream-of-consciousness as I'm known to do... unless of course it's a full moon... AWROOO!!!"
> 
> -Damien, Try Not to Laugh Challenge #50- Mystery Boxes!  
> (Needless to say, my favorite Smosh Boy.)

Damien felt odd after the last shoot. They spent the day cranking out the next few Try Not to Laugh episodes, and recorded their fiftieth episode that day. He wasn't exactly sure when it started, but he began to feel an odd tingling, sort of itchy sensation. Maybe he was having a reaction to a material used by one of the set costumes? He scratched his shoulder absently as he drove back to his apartment.

...

Damien closed and locked the door.  
"Freyja, Zelda, daddy's home." He called after his cats, slipping off his shoes by the doorway. Usually at least one came running, but the apartment was quiet.  
Hope they're not sick, he thought as he walked over to the bedroom, peering inside. Both cats were inside, napping lazily on his bed. A thin ray of evening sunlight fled in through a space in the curtain, casting light over the cats' sleeping bodies and the shed fur spread on the blanket. Damien was used to cat fur being everywhere, but he still felt a small pang of annoyance. He gave them each a slight pet on the flank and left to enter the restroom, starting a shower.

...

Looking at himself in the mirror, Damien noticed his beard seemed thicker than it was that morning. It obviously would have grown, that's just how hair works, but he didn't expect it to grow out so noticeably. He ran his fingers over the soft brown hair. It was a little embarrassing how handsome it looked, giving him a sort of rougish look. (Not that he would say that out loud of course, but everyone knew.)

Damien suddenly felt a small prick on his hand as he ran it across his face. He inspected it, no red marks or scratches of any sort...good. Looking back up at the mirror he noticed a white... something on his lip. Was that his tooth? He did have slightly pointier canines, but they never poked out before. Damien raised his upper lip in a makeshift snarl, his long, sharp canine now resembling a small fang. He furrowed his eyebrows, worry setting in- his other canines now also long and fang-like. 

Damien left the bathroom and made his way to the living room couch, taking out his phone and searching for a few minutes for his symptoms, though that was a dead end. It probably wasn't a medical emergency, but he still wanted to check with his doctor. It dialed for a lot longer than he cared for, but he was miraculously patched over.

"Hi, doctor... I'm having some, ah... weird 'issues' and wanted to run them by you, see if I should schedule an appointment."

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Well, I've started to feel itchy for most of the day, but I just took a shower and that didn't help. There's no redness or rash or anything, and there also seems to be a lot more hair on my body. It seems like its growing faster, is what I mean. Also I noticed that my teeth seem to be getting... longer? I don't have any gum problems and I practice proper dental hygeine, but they just sort of got bigger and sharper randomly." There was silence for a moment on the other line.

"I'm unsure about the teeth, you may want to consult your dentist about that, since you don't have underlying gum disease I doubt there would be risk of them falling out, but if they are growing abnormally you should speak with your dentist or an orthodontist. As for the other symptoms, they sound more like disconnected events, changes in diet or certain habits might prompt quick hair growth, for instance, which may explain the itching as well. Still, if the itching persists you should continue to wash frequently and limit contact with potential irritants. You should also schedule an online appointment or follow-up with a dermatologist if you experience redness or swelling."

"Okay, thank you." Damien said, relieved but still itchy. He ended the call. Hopefully he wasn't having an issue with Freyja and Zelda, he thought, scratching his arm. Why was it so hot? Damien attempted not to scratch, but the itchiness continued. He stripped down to his boxers in an attempt to relieve the itching and heat, which seemed to help. He picked up his phone to schedule an appointment but stopped, staring at his reflection in the screen. His ears were long and pointed upward. Damien reached up and felt his ears, a shiver of panic setting through him as he confirmed their elongated state. He must have fallen asleep after he got home and was having a nightmare, he decided. It was the only logical explanation.

Still, the nagging thought that this could be real gnawed at the back of his mind. He decided to schedule an appointment anyway, scrolling through the contacts screen. A wave of itchiness suddenly hit behind his ear. He halfheartedly raised his hand to scratch it, but his leg shot up first, his foot vigorously scratching behind his ear, nearly tipping him off the couch. Damien's leg lowered to the ground, and he stared off in shock. Did he REALLY just do that? He didn't know he was that flexible.

A strong tingling sensation shot up his spine, causing him to lurch forward in surprise and fall off the couch. He held out his hands to limit the fall, landing on all fours. The tingling spread to every inch of his body, causing him to tremble slightly as the changes progressed. His nails slowly extended, turning black and clawlike, with his palms and the soles of his feet thickening and darkening into pawpads. Damien pushed himself up with support from the couch and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him as the transformation ensued. He stared in horror as his face seemed to morph into a muzzle, the tip of his nose becoming dark and wet as his jaw pushed out, snapping into a wolf-like snout. Hair crawled thickly over his body, covering him like a blanket as all he could do was watch it in the mirror. Damien felt a bit cheated by fate; you usually doesn't get a crash course on how to respond when you're turning into a werewolf. Looks like he needed more training.

He bent forward over the sink as his tail grew in, straining against the elastic waist of his boxers before pushing out fully, falling idly behind his legs. Damien stared at himself for a while, breathing hard and steadying his heartbeat as the transformation completed. He tried to calm down... at least he was in control, not just some snarling beast... though for how long he was afraid to consider. His cats couldn't see him like this, much less any humans! Was this permanent!?

A glint in the corner of his eye inexplicably distracted him, a slant of white light coming in through the high bathroom window. The full moon shone in, and a strong urge to howl overcame him. He tried to keep his muzzle shut but the call of the moon was stronger.

"ARWOOOO!!!"


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien wakes up, the transformation reversed.

Damien's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. He was lying on the bathroom floor, the linoleum cold against his bare skin.  
What happened last night?  
He extended his hand to the countertop, pushing himself upright. Damien looked at himself in the mirror... everything was normal, though he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He must have fallen asleep and ended up in the bathroom somehow? The bathroom door was locked, but massive claw marks were gouged into the wood and scratches littered the floor tiles. Damien shook slightly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He unlocked the door and stepped into the living room.  
"Zelda? Freyja?" The cats came running out of his room, rubbing vigorously against his legs. Damien squatted down, scratching them under their chins. Their purrs seemed to calm him slightly, but last night still haunted him. There's no way he could have actually turned into some kind of werewolf, that didn't make sense, but he couldn't explain the scratches or why he woke up on the floor. Damien decided to go ahead and get ready for work.

...

He sat down at his cubicle and turned on the computer, stifling a yawn. Shayne walked over with two cups of coffee, setting one down on the desk.

"Hey man, you okay? You kinda look like sh*t."

"It's nothing... thanks for the coffee." Damien took a sip, feeling a bit better.

"You sure it's nothing, dude?"

"Um... maybe we should talk about it later?"

"Sure." He had some misgivings about up and saying he thought he turned into a werewolf last night, but if he could trust anyone, it was Shayne. He hoped he wasn't going crazy.

The rest of the work day went fine, and the shoots provided a good distraction, though he was a bit low. Courtney had asked if anything was up, but he waved it off as lack of sleep. He didn't want to lie to her, but what would she think if he told her? Should he talk to a therapist?

...

Damien sat in the passenger seat as Shayne drove, going to pick up some lunch during their break. The natural sunlight felt good on his skin, if a bit hot.

"So... what's up?" He was silent for a while, apprehensive. Damien took a deep breath and sighed.

"Something happened last night... I had some sort of dream -or nightmare- where I turned into a werewolf. The dream ended with me locking myself in the bathroom, and I woke up on the bathroom floor. There were, like, deep scratches on the door." Shayne laughed.

"What?"

"I turned into a f*cking werewolf, dude, I don't know what to tell you!"

"Are you actually serious?"

"I'm being real with you, man. I've been kinda freaking out all day." Damien looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know why that would happen.. maybe you were having some sort of intense fever dream or something? You weren't, like, bitten by a wolf, right?"

"If I were bitten by a wolf I'd be at the hospital, dude." The car pulled over to the drive-thru and the two ordered, receiving their food within a couple of minutes.

"I wouldn't worry about it yet." Shayne said. "It sounds like a one-time thing, but you should probably get the door fixed. And just, like, for the record, I don't think you're a werewolf." Damien gave a little laugh, feeling a little lighter.


	3. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien's changes begin to manifest... outside of a full moon.

The drive provided a welcome distraction from the weight of last night. Damien had the radio silent, listening to the rush of the wind outside.  
Courtney had invited him and Shayne out to dinner as a sort of "anniversary celebration" for their 50th Try Not to Laugh episode. Though not especially important, it was a fairly popular series, and an excuse to hang-out with friends and clear some headspace was tempting.

He arrived at the parking lot, exiting the vehicle and making his way into the restaurant. Shayne and Courtney waved over at him from their booth. Damien sat down on the upholstered seat.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Dames," Courtney greeted. "Feeling better?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Went out to lunch today with Shayne and I'm almost missing my own cooking." The three laughed.

"I heard this place has really good steaks, but I'm not sure if I should order... trying to cut down on red meat, y'know." Shayne nodded. Damien could agree with the sentiment, but his stomach growled longingly at the thought.

"Actually I think I'll try 'em. If they aren't any good I'll just leave a scathing review on Yelp." He trailed off into the voice of his Augustus character. Courtney giggled, reminded of Damien's VR chat video.

...

The waiter wrote down their orders on a notepad, turning to Damien.

"And what will you be having today?"

"Let's see... I'll have the filet mignon, please."

"Alright, and how well done would you like that?"

"Rare, please."

"Okay then, we'll be right out with that." The waiter took their menus and bustled off.

"I thought you take yours, like medium-well?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah, figured I'd try something new." Damien said. It wasn't a complete lie, but imagining the redness of the steak was a slight bit more tantalizing than he cared to admit. The group's plates came within the next few minutes, his filet mignon hot and savory-looking. The three talked and ate, Damien seeming to have entirely forgotten the prior night's events... until he felt a slight prick on his lip. He felt his canines testingly with his tongue- definitely sharper than that morning. He couldn't check with Shayne, he didn't want him to think he was going crazy.

"Hey, Court..." Damien asked nonchalantly. "Is there, like, something in my teeth?" She leaned forward and squinted slightly.

"Um... no, you're good." Courtney raised her eyebrows. "Wow, your canines are, like, huge." Shayne leaned in as well, a quick look flashing over his face. Concern? Curiosity?

Maybe I'm just having some kind of stress issue, he thought. How many times did he have to tell himself that werewolves aren't real?

"'Scuse me, guys." Damien said, standing and walking to the restroom. He looked in the mirror- his sideburns seemed a little bushier and his canines poked out a little bit, but nothing too noticeable, at least for now. Damien washed his hands and left the restroom.


End file.
